1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bonding techniques. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method for bonding a thin, flexible member to a support and an apparatus utilizing such a bonding method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to uniformly bond a thin, flexible member, e.g., a diaghragm for a pressure transducer, to a rigid support without inducing distortion of the edge of the diaghragm during a brazing of the diaphragm to the support, there has been provided in the prior art a method utilizing a moat and dam arrangement as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,282 for diverting excess braze material. While this prior art method is effective to minimize a distortion of the diaghragm's peripheral edge, it did not control the exuding of excess braze material at the diaphragm's outer periphery. Thus, the additional machining required to remove the exuded braze material at the outer periphery as well as the machining of the moat or otherwise providing the moat in the support has not been cost-effective. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a novel method and an apparatus utilizing the method for uniformly bonding a thin, flexible member to a support without either the lack of complete control of the braze material or the cost disadvantage of the prior art.